Chasing the Wind
by GabbyxxBlack
Summary: Callie and her brother discover that their so called parents have been keeping a big secret from them. They flee to find their real home, what happens when they turn up in La Push and meet some werewolves?
1. Chapter 1

_CAST: __The Werewolves/shape-shifters and imprinted_

_Sam Uley- Emily Uley-imprint Leah Clearwater-_

_Jacob Back- Renesmee Cullen-half vampire, imprint_

_Embry Call- Caroline Cook_

_Jared- Kim-_

_Paul and Rachel- Seth- Joe-_

_The VAMPIRES-_

_Edward and Bella Cullen-_

_Emmett and Rosalie-_

_Carlisle and Esme-_

_Jasper and Alice-_

_(keep in mind there are other members…they just aren't shown here!)_

_Chapter 1: Everything can change_

_Caroline's POV_

I sighed as I dreamed about the far off mountains and the camping trip my family and I were going to take next week. Every year my whole family on my mother's side would join together in a giant one week camping trip. This year would be different for my father's family would also be coming. But as time grew closer my father grew more and more nervous about the trip, we had never met his family before.

I felt a tap on my arm and I looked up to see the teacher, Mrs. Lloyd, looking at me very sternly, "Caroline did you hear my question?" she snapped.

Quietly I shook my head no. "Well then maybe Allison can give me the answer!" Allison was my triplet sister along with my brother, Joe. Allison was blonde, outgoing, smart and much prettier than me. Joe, although we were the closest, he was also very popular but not so smart.

After school, I ran towards my beat-up old Chevrolet truck. My father had insisted on us buying our own cars. Unfortunately, all my money from Grandma went towards future investments. Ally and Joe spent all of theirs up on fancy cars. I quickly turned on the ignition, it revved up and I steered out of the school. My phone started ringing and I picked up to hear my best friend, and only friend, crying on the other end. "Oh my god Hailey what's wrong?"

"I just found Todd cheating on me w-w-with Brittany!" she sobbed. Todd had been her boyfriend for 2 years today. "Can you come pick me up? I'm still at school."

"I'm already on my way, I'll show that idiot not to cheat on my best friend!" she giggled knowing I would definitely kick his butt.

Two minutes later I was there, and steaming mad. I marched in past a bug group huddled around something and walked towards Hailey. Todd was there trying to win her back. "Todd! How could you? You've been dating for years and now suddenly you're cheating on Hailey? How could you? You…." I cursed and rambled on until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I only looked up for a second to see my brother with a distorted look on his face.

"I'm not done with you!" I hissed at Todd, Hailey and Joe dragging me away.

"Callie (that was my brother's nickname for me) I know you've been really excited about this, but Dad's canceling the camping trip because Ally has a big soccer game next week." Joe said.

My jaw dropped, we were finally going to get out of this miserable town but of course Ally has something big going on. I started streaming out cuss words about Ally and Dad. She was always Daddy's little girl, I swear he'd jump off a cliff just to make her happy.

Angrily I stomped off to the car. Gripping the steering wheel tight, I drove Hailey home then sped towards the house. "How could you?" I yelled as I slammed the front door. Ally, my Mom and Dad looked up surprised. "You always change our plans for Ally! I was really looking forwards to this trip, and all the other ones we missed. But of course it's always Ally has this Ally has that! I'm so sick of it!" I screamed.

My Dad got up knocking over his chair, "I will not have you speak to me nor your sister like that! Up to your room missy! And if you want to meet the family, then go ahead! It's not like I care anyways, you were never my child anyways!" His face turned red.

"Steve..." my mom tried to comfort him.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked confused.

My mother sighed, "We aren't your real parent's sweetie, and we're actually your aunt and uncle as well as Joe's too. When you were both born, which happened to be the same day as Ally, your mother and father were not able to take care of you.

We offered to take you, as being family it's the right thing to do."

"So you lied to us?" Joe growled. Without waiting for a reply, I rushed upstairs, tears streaming down my face. I plopped down on my bed gasping for air. I cried and hiccupped myself to sleep. I woke up at 1:03am. Determined to find my real parents I grabbed a gym bad and stuffed some cloths and all me money and other things into it. Silently creeping down the hall, I heard a small creak behind me. I saw Joe also with a bag. He nodded and I knew we had the same idea. We both crept outside and into my truck; it was bigger and comfier to drive long distances in. Quietly, we began our way back to our real home.

**_Hey guys its the author. This is my first story and i just wanted to say all credit goes to stephanie meyer except for the stuff i made up :) please no rude comments in the reviews. hope you guys like it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Broken_

I yawned as Joe and I switched places driving. It was around 6 in the morning and we had been driving about 4 ½ hours straight. Snuggling up against the headrest I fell into a deep, fitful sleep. Later on, I woke up to the car parked on the side of the road. Pulling my hair into a messy pony tail, I climbed out to see Joe trying to the engine. He snapped a wire and the next thing I saw was smoke and toasty Joe. I knew this probably wasn't too good on our running away plan, but I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Joe's dusty face.

He huffed but eventually joined me in laughing my brains out. After the little fit, we went back to work trying to figure out how to fix the car. A couple cars passed by, then a car pulled over. Out of it stepped two huge guys and a little girl who looked to be around 8. Joe looked at them warily; they were literally the size of bears. I snorted, wondering what kind of drugs they were on. They looked at us curiously then the taller one (if it was even possible for him to be any taller) asked, "Need any help?"

"No!" Joe replied ignorantly.

"Sure." I glared at Joe; he was just being stubborn because he couldn't fix the car. They shrugged and stepped over, peering into my beat up car. I suddenly felt subconscious, my beat up truck and battered cloths compared to their nicely tanned skin and good looking car.

The tall one frowned, "The…" I kind of zoned out, I didn't really understand this kind of car language. But what can I say? I'm a girl. "…anyways my name is Jake, this is Renesmee and that's Quil."

"Joe."

"Caroline, but you can call me Callie." I smiled shaking their hands. I pulled back though as I touched Renesmee's hand. It was very cold and delicate, when I touched there was a quick picture of Joe and I huddled over the car. I frowned shaking the thought away; it was just my mind protesting against the cold weather.

"Your car is pretty beat up and we can't really fix it here. Why don't we give you guys a lift and we can have Embry swing by and tow it back to my place?" Jake suggested.

Immediately I got defensive about my car. But before I could say anything, Joe gently put a hand on my shoulder. "So you guys are twins?"

"Yeah, but I'm 5 minutes older than her." Joe smiled proudly.

"And he won't let me forget about it" I grumbled.

"Where are you from?" I looked up surprised to hear the little girls tinkling voice. For a little girl, her voice seemed to show more maturity than the average 8 year old.

"Memphis, Tennessee." I replied.

"We're looking for La Push. We're trying to find our parents." Joe added.

"Hey we live there!" Quil said excitedly. "What are their names?"

"Umm….well we don't know. But they have the last name of Ray." The three of them looked at each other gravely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hola **__****__**before I start writing more chapters and stuff, just wanted to tell you guys my schedule. Hopefully I'll be able to update everyday??? I'm working week days but I'll be free on the weekend. On the week days, I think I can come on and update but it depends.**_

_Chapter 3: Face to Face_

Jake drove on and Quil began to explain. "Four score and seven years ago…" Nessie smiled and he chuckled at his own corny joke. "Sorry had to do that! Anyways, a couple years ago Mr. Ray suffered a heart attack. He died a couple days afterwards. Since then, no one has heard or seen Mrs. Ray ever. She has never come out and hasn't made contact with anyone.

"We've tried to come in and talk to her, but every time we go the house are empty. But we know someone is still there, you can hear breathing and her doing things in there. Some people say that it's a ghost." Quil sighed, Nessie shivered.

"No one here is scared of much, but whenever they pass her house they always cringe. There's only one person who doesn't, and that's Sidney Lucas, she's the creepy old lady who lives down the block. She and Mrs. Ray used to be best friends; she still goes to visit once in a while."

I frowned, "Wow, that's sad."

Joe nodded, agreeing. "Where are we going?"

"To Sam and Emily's house. A whole bunch of us from La Push hang out there a lot of the time." Jake replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Joe smiled widely, "Just as long as there's tons of food. It's really weird; I've been getting really hungry, growing a lot and easily getting mad recently." I caught Jake and Quil give each other a look and I couldn't help being curious.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at a small cottage in the middle of practically no where. I hopped out, wrapping my sweater around me. It was freezing and raining so we quickly dashed into the house. I blushed we had just interrupted something between what must have been Emily and Sam. They calmly removed themselves from each other and walked over. I could see Sam glare at Jake and Quil when he thought I wasn't looking but I was pretty observant. After we were introduced, the guys went into another room and I stayed to help Emily with the cooking.

"So Callie, you like to cook?" Emily asked while she made a big pot of spaghetti. By now, I had gotten used of the huge La Push guys being huge and eating a lot.

"Yup, I want to own a restaurant when I get older. If you want I can make you all a meal sometime." I smiled. I couldn't help but look at her scar on her face. Jake told me she had been attacked by a bear. She saw me flinch and turned around. "Sorry Emily, you must get really annoyed with people staring…"

"It does get tiring but I'm proud of my scar. It just shows how much people go through in life." She smiled sadly, "Bad things happen, I've learned that your friends and family help you get through it. Sam is one of those people who has always loved and looked out for me." He wrapped his arm around her. Quil, sneaking up behind them reached to grab a meatball but Emily smacked his hand away with a dish towel. Whimpering he went to answer the door where several other large people entered with their girlfriends/wives. Feeling a little out of place as the close friends slapped hands and hugged each other, I stood next to Nessie.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, do you want to come outside with me? Jake's starting the fire since it stopped raining. We're going to roast hotdogs and marshmallows."

"I thought we were having spaghetti?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess we're having both! Emily is a good cook but she can't cook for everybody, there are rarely leftovers. The boys eat like dogs since they…" Before she could finish, one of the guys quickly pulled her away outside. He started yelling at her but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Jake came up to them and started shaking. He pushed Nessie behind him and before I could see what happened next, Emily called me over to start passing out the food.

"We should probably leave them to work things out outside. They can get a little touchy sometimes." She whispered passing me the big pot of spaghetti.

I nodded, "Ok. Joe can be like that too sometimes."

**Hope you guys like it! Sorry about the really dorky humor about Lincoln's inauguration speech in the beginning. I'm in a dorky mood today ******


End file.
